Scouring of Kadukus
The Scourging of Kadukus was a year-long campaign that took place on the Civilised World of Kadukus, in the Ultima Segmentum. A cult of Chaos worshippers led by the charismatic Lord Makarios the Pious took control of the main hive, Kadukus Prima, overthrowing the planetary governor and forcing the Imperium to deploy a large force to retake the planet. After the bitter fighting the heretics were expelled, but at great cost to the Imperium. Prelude Seeds of Corruption Heresy is insidious in all its forms, and is hard to detect. It came to Kadukus aboard a merchant freighter carrying valuable spice, in the hearts of a crew who'd strayed from the path of the Imperial Creed on a far planet and fallen under the thrall of a new Lord, who promised them power and eternal life. When the crew of the Amaranth Dawn made landfall, a number among them cashed out and established themselves in the Hive city of Kadukus Prima. They would meet in the alcoves of the Underhive, whispering to all that wold listen of a future free of the yoke of debt piled on the backs of Kadukans since birth. They spoke of one who was born a man but, touched by divine powers, had been brought up to stand above mortals. This was their saviour, the one who could break their chains and usher in a new era of peace, freedom, and prosperity. It took many years for the cult to take root, as even the bloated and callus Bankers of Kadukus are wary of such things, but there came a day when the Brothers of Amaranth gathered enough influence to pave the way for the arrival of their saviour. A New Messiah When he stepped out of this lander, silence reigned in the great hangar. The Brothers of Amaranth had closed down that section of the Hive, the better to receive their master. Lord Makarios stood seven feet tall, his broad, powerful figure draped in a tunic of finest white silk embroidered in gold. As he walked, the fifty acolytes he had brought with him, figures as large as him but covered in billowing black robes followed in his wake. He ascended a dais, and the Brothers of Amaranth could see the halo of light and power that surrounded him. He spoke to them of freedom, and of his plans. Of liberty, and of pleasure. Of release, and corruption. Of the breaking of chains and the shedding of blood. The Brothers had thoroughly corrupted the Kadukus Veiligheidskracht, so when they stormed the spires of the Banking Guild, the loyal PDF had been locked in their barracks and set on fire. Over two hundred thousand were killed in that first assault, and Kadukus Prima was thoroughly under Lord Makarios' control. The Dark Apostle then set about his grim business: breaching the vaults of the Banking Guilds in search of an artefact there enshrined. Discovery The rest of Kadukus, however, was not content to wait for their fate, and a choir of Astropaths sent out a distress call, informing of the heretic's presence, and their intentions. Even as Imperial forces gathered and set course for Kadukus, Lord Makarios used his own Astropaths to signal his allies, and the Ecstasy of Fulmination, Guardians of the Soil, and Bloodpack descended upon the writhing form of Kadukus Prima. Battle Initial Push The Imperial contingent made planetfall on the outskirts of Kadukus Prima. After thoroughly entrenching themselves and cutting the Hive off from the surrounding terrain, the Imperial Guard, led by Lord General Militant Miroslav Radkov Dobrev began advancing on the city. The Thorn Heralds and the 404th Vanrom spearheaded an attack that breached the outer layer and allowed the 73rd Parvat to assault the traitor positions. However, the heretics had not been idle. The Hive was a man built maze to begin with, and the traitors had taken time to set up barricades, explosive traps, and myriad vile displays of torture and desolation. The advancing forces were caught between the Berserkers of the Bloodpack, who cleaved a bloody swathe through the guardsmen as their crazed Chaos Wolves tore into them, and the Ecstasy of Fulmination, who unleashed a torrent of fire on the loyalists, even as their demolition crews blew the peripheral buildings of the Hive, creating a massive barrier. Forced to retreat, the Imperial force re-assessed the enemy positions and the Order of the Cleansing Light tended to their wounded, while the 76th Parvat began aggressively shelling the outskirts of the Hive, in an attempt to force a breach. Lord General Militant Dobrev tasked the Kor Saran 1st Infantry to infiltrate the city and open a path for the Imperial forces. The Harrowing of Kadukus Prima Thoroughly entrenched, Lord Makarios set his traitor PDF to guard the main entrances of the hive, as the Guardians of the Soil raised an army of plague zombies from the myriad corpses of traitors and loyalists alike. These decrepit monstrosities grew in number everyday, clogging the Underhive with their putrid scent. The Bloodpack, impatient with the siege would also descend to the Underhive, where the gangs had proven more difficult to subvert than the PDF. Even as they waited for the enemies to breach the gates once more, they carved a bloody road through the strongest fighters in the pits. The Ecstasy of Fulmination had a special task, however. Even as they sacrificed hundreds of thousands to the Dark Prince, they sorted the wheat from the chaff, seeking psykers to swell their ranks. As the Ecstasy had proven most effective, Lord Makarios gave them dominion over the Mercantile District, to the west of the Hive, to hold it and defend it, as it was a transport hub that connected with the entire Hive. Taking residence in one of the Cathedral Spires, Mayor Vangelija Atanasov sent her trusted lieutenant, Commissar Frantziska Ibarra to scour the district for psykers while Drom, a fanatically loyal and violent Ogryn would lead a large force of heretics in securing and terrorising their borders. Lynchpin Lord General Militant Dobrev summoned Captain Vilar and Colonel Kincaid to his command post, and tasked them with finding a way into the city. The Astartes and the Ranger agreed that the only way to rapidly infiltrate a large number of troops for widespread penetration in the Hive would be to use the Mercantile District's tram and transport system. However, this was one of the heavier defended areas, and a frontal attack would give the traitors even more time to call reinforcements to the zone. To this end, the Thorn Heralds would lie in wait to assault, just as soon as the Dust Rangers could open a gap in the enemy defences. Changing their desert camo for city grey, the Rangers began reconnoitring the district, moving in in small fire teams at night and during guard shifts. Despite the district being heavily guarded, the 1st Kor Saran was able to infiltrate the ruined city in the mad confusion caused by the Ecstasy Of Fulmination's excesses. Managing to stay concealed in the vicious orgy around them, they relayed traitor movements and guard emplacements to the loyalists through their vox system. Upon discovering the location of Major Atanasov, Lord General Militant Dobrev insists that Lancehead company be dispatched to assassinate her. Though he disagrees with the order, Colonel Kincaid complies. However, he sends Sidewinder company, along with Commissar Whitelock, to gather more intel on Drom and his ravagers tearing their way through the district. At the same time, Diamondback company is dispatched quietly, acting on orders only known to Captain Lemuel "Long Con" Richardson. Lancehead succesfully infiltrated the Cathedral Spire, led by the infamous Captain Gideon "Killer" Jarrett. With silenced autoguns they advanced through the levels, carving a path through the deranged and warped cultists, even as they were repulsed by the depths of torture and vile depravity they found within. An elite fire team of veteran rangers breached the quarters of Major Atanasov, led by Killer Jarret himself. As the veterans unleashed a hail of plasma bolts against the Majors bodyguards, Captain Jarret carefully placed a round from his bolter between her eyes. Except that he didn't. The form of Major Atanasov faded away like smoke before their eyes, and her mocking laugh sounded from the antechamber behind them. There, Lancehead company was now pinned by a large group of heretics. The Major had foreseen an attempt on her life, and had used the thousands of sacrifices to weaken the walls between reality and the Immaterium in her domain. Cultists burst from the shadows and the shivering, obscure figure of the Major strode through the ranks of the Rangers, taking lives left and right with ecstatic glee. Not far from there, Sidewinder company was engaged in a running firefight in the streets of the Underhive. Having located the corrupt Ogryn Drom, Captain Silas "Bagman" Jordan decided that the campaign of terror had gone on long enough, and that some poetic justice was in order. Sidewinder company began hounding the Ogryn's war party, laying traps and sniping at stragglers, driving the much greater force through the streets. That was, however, until Drom started performing mass executions in order to coerce the Rangers out of their hit and run tactics. Forced into direct confrontation then, Sidewinder was bogged down, save for 2nd Squad. Commissar Rose Whitelock noticed that not all of Drom's forces were moving in unison. A small party was behaving oddly, moving in an organised search patter, as though sweeping the District in search for something. Some time before Sidewinder's harassment turned into open warfare, she took Sidewinder's 2nd Squad, under the command of Sergeant Miles "Hoof It" Henry, and followed the strange group. Commissar Frantziska Ibarra was feeling successful in her mission, she had managed to find a Beta grade psyker, and turn him to their cause with the promise of freedom from Imperial slavery, and with the insidious demagoguery that she commanded. With the psyker in hand, she could more readily track down others of his ilk. The interference of the guardsmen was inconvenient, but she trusted Drom's capability for brute violence and cruelty. It was a stray plasma bolt from one of the veteran Rangers that started it. The ball of superheated hydrogen crashed against the side of one of the ruined building, making the wall explode in a torrent of shattered masonry. In that moment, from either side the Commissars looked at each other, and recognised each other for what they were. While Ibarra had long foregone the garb, she still bore the brand of thunderbolts and Aquila upon her left hand, the same brand Whitelock bore, the same brand that every Commissar from their Schola bore. Gesturing to her retinue to take the psyker away, Ibarra charged Whitelock with inhuman speed. Signalling to the 2nd Squad to pursue, and entrusting herself to the Emperor, Whitelock charged to meet Ibarra. The clash of their swords rang out through the ruined streets, and sparks flew as blade met blade, crackling arks of energy stretching through the air like lightning. Bolt pistols fired their deadly rounds at close quarters, even as the combatants dodged, weaved, and slashed at each other. Wounds opened upon their flesh, raining droplets of blood around them, even as they failed to land a killing blow. In that moment, the psyker erupted in a burst of warp energy. As the power flared through the air, 2nd Squad wer flung from their feet and cast through the air. The shock staggered Whitelock and, in one swift motion, Ibarra severed her left arm. Then everything exploded. It started with the vox. Even pinned down in the antechamber, with Major Atanasov striking left and right with her Daemon Weapon, the Cane of Dominance, the vox operators of Lancehead didn't shirk their duty. Sidewinder operators, engaged in open combat in the streets of the Hive got the message as well. As one, both companies jumped for cover. The explosions rocked the district, from end to end. The side of the Cathedral Spire opened up, tilting dangerously, even as Lancehead company took the chance to make a brake for it, blocking the path behind them with grenades. Sidewinder's veteran Teams 3 and 5 flanked Drom's position, and put the massive ogryn down in a mass barrage of plasma bolts. Diamondback company had been infiltrating and raiding the Ecstasy of Fulminations stockpiles in the district. Colonel Kincaid was sure that the heretics had even more explosives than the ones used to collapse the outer layer of the Hive, and sent Long Con and Diamondback company to secure them, and to plant them strategically to give Lancehead an out, and for one reason more. The final explosions opened a hole in the outer perimeter. That was all Captain Quintino Vilar needed, and the Space Marines of the Thorn Heralds' 2nd and 3rd Companies charged the breach. Carving their way through traitors and heretics, the Marines' armours were soon plastered with gore. Not far behind the Thorn Heralds came the Order of the Burning Aquila, flamers spewing holy prometheum, and the Vanrom Infantry regiments. The Pavrat Siege regiments infantry began coordinated attacks on other sections of the Hive as the traitors spread themselves trying to repel the main attack, while their infantry mounted the Mercantile District's trams and penetrated deep into the Hive, encountering heavy resistance, especially in the Underhive, where the Bloodpack went into a frenzied killing spree led by Battlemaster Fundinn Runelord. Seeing the situation was untenable, Commissar Ibarra left the downed Whitelock and, seizing the exhausted psyker, returned to her mistress' side to prepare the retreat of the Ecstasy. Commissar Rose Whitelock, for her part, staggered to her feet with the help of Sergeant Hoof It, and rejoined Sidewinder in the attack after a trooper cauterized the stump of her right arm. The Siege Ends As the loyalist forces move into the Hive, the traitors regroup and present a cohesive front. The fighting devolves into weeks of urban combat, with the Imperial Force encountering heavy resistance from the traitor PDF and waves of plague zombies. The Order of the Vermillion Tears and the 404th Vanrom Heavy Infantry engage them head on, as the 109th Vanrom establishes secure checkpoints throughout the Hive. The mauled Kor Saran 1st Infantry licks it's wounds, with many Rangers being in the care of the Order of Celestial Light, while some of the hardier Ranger veteran Teams, supported by their Sentinel sections, venture out into the Hive to conduct surgical strikes against enemy positions. The 186th Vanrom establishes patrols outside the Hive, killing any heretics trying to break the cordon. The infantrymen on the 76th Pavrat take heavy casualties when they encounter the Bloodpack in the Underhive. After a blood crazed slaughter of the Underhive's gangs, the Bloodpack turn to the new enemies with gusto and chainsaw revving, and blood fills the streets once more. The Thorn Heralds and the Order of the Vermillion Tears engage and purge the Plague Marines of the Guardians of the Soil, determined to cut down the origin of the zombie plague. The Ecstasy of Fulmination mobilises against the 73rd Pavrat's infantry, protecting the core of the Hive, and Lord Makarios' layer. Having delayed the imperial force long enough to breach the secret vaults of the Banking Guilds, Lord Makarios gathers the Ecstasy of Fulmination, the Bloodpack, and the Guardians of the Soil, and leaves the planet. In orbit, the battle is at a standstill, Imperial vessels and Chaos ships both keeping each other in check, circling like fencers waiting for a mistake, or for a chance to bombard the surface. Departing into the Warp, Lord Makarios leaves his faithful behind to die at the hands of the Loyalists as he cradles his new prize, the Key of Gökmen. Aftermath Cleansing of Kadukus Prima The triumph lasts only a short while. It is quickly discovered that a large part of the Hive's population lost their lives either in the initial uprising, as sacrifices for the Ruinous Powers or during the the last violent spasms of the assault. Those who remain are broken, hollow shells and, even worse, possibly tainted. Sparks of resistance light up all over the city as corrupted Hivers and remnants of the PDF attack the Loyalists in the futile hope of their Messiah's return. A myriad cults spring up, calling for blood and suffering, embracing the sickness of the Plague Zombies, once more on the rise. To compound it all, the Imperial forces discover that the Hivecity's Great Cathedral has been defiled and corrupted, turned into a Warp tainted altar to Chaos Undivided. The corruption spreads from the stones of the formerly pious edifice, and spreads like a cancer through a city and its people. Advised by Canoness Fiona Leroux of the Order of the Burning Aquila, and with a heavy heart, Lord General Militant Dobrev calls for the Loyalist contingent to abandon the Hive and establish a heavily patrolled perimeter at a large distance from the city. When the order comes, the Imperial Navy vessels in orbit begins a massive bombardment on Kadukus Prima. After three days of sustained fire, nothing is left of the once proud city but ash. Back to business Even with this grim reminder of the tainted nature of Chaos, and the high price that humanity pays for its continued existence, the Imperium survives and so do its people. The Lord General Militant assumes temporary command of the planet, sorting out the Imperial succession amongst the survivors of the Banking Guilds, now ruling from their secondary enclaves in the other Hive cities. Kadukus has been dealt a fell blow, it will take years for it to return to its previous level of productivity, and it will forever bear a scar where once stood Kadukus Prima. Order of Battle Loyalist Forces Thorn Heralds The Thorn Heralds Chapter deploys its 2nd and 3rd company, a total of 200 Astartes along with supporting vehicles, under the command of War Marshal Quintino Vilar. Their cooperation with the Kor Saran 1st Infantry proves instrumental in order to break the perimeter of the traitor's defences, and it is with the Order of the Vermillion Tears that they lead the assault. It is by their actions that the Guardians of the Soil are prevented from creating even more hordes of plague zombies. Kor Saran 1st Infantry The Kor Sarn 1st Infantry, called the Dust Rangers, deploy their 300 men. These few Rangers infiltrate the defences of the Hive and, through bold daring and cunning deception, open the way for the Space Marines of the Thorn Heralds to charge into the city. During their deployment they see heavy and frequent combat with the Ecstasy of Fulmination, eliminating one of the bands chief enforcers but failing to assassinate its leader. Order of the Vermillion Tears Led by Canoness Fiona Leroux, the Order of the Vermillion Tears deployed with a force of 1.400 Battle Sisters. Following the discovery of the Plague Zombies, Lord Dobrov sent for their aid, as the Order had a history and intense, burning hatred for the forces of Nurgle. Carrying blessed flamers and phosphor grenades, they advanced relentlessly against the once-imperial citizens. Supporting the Astartes of the Thorn Heralds with their torrents of promethium, the Sisters purged both the infected and their creators without mercy. Order of the Cleansing Light Canoness Rosalía Botello commands this Order Hospitaller in the aid of the Imperial Forces. Though mostly absent from direct combat, the contingent of 500 Sisters are able to reduce the indirect losses of the Imperial Guard considerably. Their aid is lost on the civilians, however, as their corruption makes the purge of the Hive inevitable. 109th Vanrom Line Infantry "Ironsiders" One of the many line regiments raised in the planet Vanrom, its made up of 20.000 men. The Ironsiders took part in the initial assault and, after the breach, were tasked with setting up strong points throughout the Hive and taking the battle to the traitor PDF there entrenched. 186th Vanrom Mechanized Infantry "Tireheads" A regiment of 15.000 grim troopers, with hundreds of chimera and taurus transports. Their role in the conflict was mostly patrolling the perimeter, and establishing armoured position as the other troops advance through the Hive. 404th Vanrom Heavy Infantry "Steelcaps" Equipped with the best armour their home world can provide, the 10.000 men of the 404th Vanrom bear the brunt of the initial assault, and fight once more as the battle shifts into the narrow corridors of the Hivecity. Supporting the Kor Saran 1st Infantry, the Thorn Heralds and the Sororitas, they eventually drive the heretics off-world, suffering considerable casualties. 73rd Parvat Siege Regiment "Thunder Rain" A large regiment, with 50.000 linemen and upwards of 100 pieces of artillery, they initiate a campaign of bombardment after the failed first push, supported by their twin regiment, the 76th. At first successful, the heretics eventually retreat into the deeper levels of the Hive, making a direct attack mandatory. After the breach, they'd engage the Ecstasy of Fulmination and Brothers of Amaranth. 76th Parvat Siege Regiment "Fire Starters" Twin regiment to the 73rd Parvat, when the Imperial forces break into the Hive, their 50.000 infantry are assigned to clearing the Underhive. Unfortunately, they would suffer massive casualties at the hands of Battlemaster Fundinn Runelord's Bloodpack. The 100 artillery pieces of the regiment laid a blanket of fire over the Hivecity during the conflict. Traitor Forces Disciples Of Makarios The forces of Lord Makarios the Pious include a contingent of 50 Word Bearer Chosen, who coordinated the defense of the different districts of the Hive, thousands of Brothers of Amaranth dedicated to worshipping and performing rituals for the Ruinous Powers, and 30.000 of the traitor Kadukus Veiligheidskracht, trained and experienced in defending Kadukus Prima. Lord Makarios established a gigantic shrine to the Chaos Gods in the main Cathedral of the Hive, sacrificing millions with the aid of the Ecstasy of Fulmination, the Bloodpack, and the Guardians of the Soil. Having thoroughly corrupted the Hive and, more importantly, sacked the treasury of the Banking Guilds, he led his allies away from Kadukus after the Imperials breached their defences. Ecstasy of Fulmination Formerly the 1st Cairngorn Penal Legion, now a 15.000 strong warband dedicated to Slaanesh. Under Major Evangelija Atanasov, the warband slaughters, corrupts and abducts millions of civilians. Even their retreat causes thousands of casualties as it is covered by boobytraps, ambushes and massacres. Guardians Of The Soil The Guardians of the Soil are a 100 Plague Marine strong warband, concerned only with spreading the blessings of Nurgle. They were convinced by Lord Makarios the Pious scheme to corrupt Kadukus Prima, and followed him to raise legions of Plague Zombies. The Bloodpack The Bloodpack is a Chaos Space Marines warband composed of 300 Khornate Berzerkers. Formed by corrupted and daemon tainted fenrisians, these savage warriors are led by Battlemaster Fundinn Runelord, Chosen of Khorne and bearer of the Daemonaxe Doomhowl. Having fought beside Lord Makarios the Pious before, the Bloodpack was willing to slaughter Kadukus Prima as a sacrifice to the Blood God. They cleaved a bloody trail through the gangs of the Underhive and, after the walls were breached, through the 76th Parvat Siege regiment. Having claimed hundreds of thousands of skulls for Khorne, they followed Lord Makarios off-world. Quotes Category:Battles Category:Imperium Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Imperial Guard Category:Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Adepta Sororitas